The Chance
by BookFanatic12
Summary: Rose had never fit in on the Isle and had always dreamed of a life in Auradon. But when there is a Royal declaration that means she is allowed to leave the borders of her home, she will find out things she never knew. Meanwhile, Mal has finally settled into her new role - only to have her world turned upside down by a new threat.


Mal sat in her study trying to remember all of the details from her meeting with the King and Queen of Charmington. While Mal had struggle with some of the technicalities, she had managed to write most of it up well for her reports. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair and looked out of her windows.

Unfortunately her view was of the the Isle - which had made her feel very guilty. Ben had begun arrangements to move her to another office but it wasn't finished yet. But even though she sometimes despised looking at it, she sometimes was able to remember the fun times. Like when herself and Evie had set off paint bombs throughout the city for the fun of it. Her former self would have hated the kind of person she had become - but she was happy. Ever since her mishap with Uma, she had enjoyed her life as a Lady of the Court.

Suddenly, her doors were flung open and an excited Dizzy ran through. Mal smiled as the girl stopped quickly and curtsied clumsily before continuing towards Mal. Before she was allowed to comment or ask why she was even here, Dizzy spoke.

"Sorry Mal! But I just had the best news and _had_ to share it with you!" She squealed.

"Go on!" Mal laughed back at her, happy that she was in a great mood.

"I got a letter from my Mom!" She shrieked.

This shocked Mal significantly. It hadn't occurred to her in the few months that Dizzy had been at Auradon, she probably hadn't had much communication with her family back on the isle. Unlike the other villain kids, Dizzy had a closer relationship with her mother than Mal had ever had with her own. But some of the relationships between the Isle kids would soon be tested after Ben's announcement that was to come later today. Without realizing, Dizzy had ran from the room - probably to find Evie - leaving Mal alone with these thoughts.

Dizzy had changed so much since her arrival, she had learned so much - more than she could have ever gotten on the Isle. But Mal knew that the education she would have got would have been fine. Because her teacher was so unique on the Isle, and her name was Rose - daughter of the Enchantress.

* * *

Sighing, Rose cleared up from her afternoon session. She had tried to teach some of the younger students their ABCs - but it had ended badly and a smoke bomb had been let off. It annoyed her that some of the kids who didn't want to learn decided to ruin it for the rest. But then, Rose had had a very different upbringing from the other Descendants.

"You okay there Rosie?" a little voice called from behind - it was her sister Gem.

"Yes." Rose sighed.

Looking at her sister, if you did not know who they were, you probably wouldn't have been able to tell that they were sisters. Unlike Gem, Rose didn't look anything like her mother. While the Enchantress and Gem had blonde hair and blue eyes, Rose had chestnut hair and hazel eyes. It had come no surprise to her when she had been told that she was adopted and was the only child on the Isle who hadn't been raised by their biological parents. However it wasn't the only reason that people treated her so differently. Her mother had been sent there for a crime that no one knew after everyone else - even Rose wasn't allowed to know why her mother had received this punishment.

Suddenly, the TV turned on with a royal announcement.

"Greeting citizens! In honor of the wedding of King Ben and Lady Mal, they have announced that more children will be given the chance to attend Auradon Prep. Those who have been chosen should receive a letter soon. Good day!"

Rose sat in shock - could this be her chance? Her questions were soon answered when her sister answered the door - and there stood a representative from Auradon with a scroll clasped in his hand.


End file.
